


Orange Juice, No Ice

by DarklingDarling



Series: The Binding [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Blood As Lube, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Crying Loki (Marvel), Dark, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Tony Stark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Face-Fucking, Forced, Fuck Or Die, Graphic Description, Hurt, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, No Lube, Non-Consensual Spanking, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Steve Rogers, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Penis Size, Poor Loki (Marvel), Praise Kink, Protective Thor (Marvel), Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slave Loki (Marvel), Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Steve Rogers & Thor Friendship, Sub Loki (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, Whump, Whump Loki, broken loki, thrall loki, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingDarling/pseuds/DarklingDarling
Summary: When Odin decided to cast his youngest son aside and throw him into Thrall servitude as punishment, Thor took his newly broken brother in so that he wouldn't have to follow a cruel master.Now Thor and Loki live together on earth in peace, Loki living out his servitude under his brother's protective eye.Only... Thor has business to attend to in Asgard, and Loki needs to be left with a temporary master in Thor's absence...Steve Rogers is Thor's first pick, after all, the all-American golden boy would be the last person to abuse his power over poor little Loki... right?***Steve Rogers is all too happy to play Master to his long-time obsession, Loki, God of Mischief... after all, he has his own brand of mischief in mind...Oh, and... Tony wants to play too.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The Binding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093352
Comments: 188
Kudos: 264





	1. "I will remember your kindness."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gorgeous people! Thanks for reading <3
> 
> I won't ramble on, but I just want to remind you to read the tags- dark times ahead for our poor Loki xx
> 
> Enjoy!

“My friend!”

Thor bellowed in untapped merriment, smacking a heavy hand on Steve’s shoulder in greeting. Steve offered him a friendly but reserved smile, he didn’t want to look too happy under current circumstances but he couldn’t help the warm feeling that tickled in his chest at such an energetic greeting. Thor had that effect on people, even in the darkest of moments, he could bring a kind of bemused light to it all.

“My thanks for your help, dear friend, I could not think of anyone else that wouldn’t… abuse their position in regards to my brother. I know you are a fair and good man, a better man than most. You have my utmost gratitude and I swear it, I will remember your kindness.”

Thor saluted Steve with a thick arm across his heart, muscles bulging in the action. Steve smiled softly, the itch to grin twisting his lips a little too wide, but Thor didn’t seem to notice. 

Thor had already explained all of this to Steve last week when he had asked for his help, and Steve already knew most of the details regarding Loki, all the Avengers did. According to Asgard, it was the earthly heroes’ right to be informed of such. 

Odin had dealt his scheming son’s punishment rather briskly once Loki had been taken back. It was a brutal sentence that had shocked the people of Asgard, including Thor himself. As by his father’s ruling, Loki had his princely title stripped, his name erased from scripture, and his body thrown into servitude. Something Thor had called, Thrall. Loki was a Thrall.

None of the Avengers really understood what that meant, but apparently it involved the abdicated Prince being thrust into ‘training’ where he was effectively broken, body and mind, before being built up again from that very foundation. Supposedly, the former dark god was no more, and in his place was assumed to be a subservient submissive Thrall… Asgard justice and all that. Or, at least, that was what was supposed to have happened. 

Steve and the rest of the team had had a hard time believing that someone like Loki could ever be broken, much less become some kind of obedient slave.

Thor had not been happy with his father’s verdict and had made that fact known explicitly. Odin and Thor had even come to blows, if rumours were to believed. Thor at one point had threatened to abandon his own title as Prince if the All-Father continued ahead with his plans for Loki. That had shaken the old man, it seemed, and eventually, the two came to an agreement. Loki would still become Thrall, but he wouldn’t be thrown to the slave market as custom dictated. Instead, Loki would be assigned to his brother, to live out his servitude. 

“Happy to help, Thor,”

Steve replied, trying to keep the glee dripping from his words as he asked what he’d been dying to ask since the moment he had walked through the front door.

“So… where is your brother, then? Hiding from us, I presume.”

Steve chuckled, watching as an uncomfortable grimace took Thor’s features.

“Well… I haven’t yet, ah, commanded him to come out. I wanted to prepare you first.”

A trickle of pleasure ran down Steve’s spine at those words and he couldn’t help but jolt a little in surprise. ‘Commanded him’… so, was what they were told true then, the trickster god was well and truly trained? Steve suppressed a shudder of delight, forcing instead a sympathetic look. Thor continued on, not noticing Steve’s reaction.

“That is why I needed someone, you, in fact. See… Thrall training is rather… intricate, and free will is not something that survives the process. Of course, my brother’s will is stronger than most, but he is effectively quite… limited, without a handler.”

Steve nodded, his confusion evident enough for Thor to sigh. He continued after a short breath.

“As I told you, I must visit Asgard, I have matters there that need my attention, but I cannot bring my brother with me. That was a condition of my father’s. I could leave him here, but without my instruction, my brother will be unable to do simple things, such as feed himself, bath, even perform… bodily functions… you understand?”

Steve’s mouth dropped and Thor seemed to take the look personally, his eyes dropping to the floor for a moment as he let out a deep sigh, a hand coming up to scratch his neck. There was a long silence that followed that, Steve’s own mind scrambling to find something to break it. He was in shock, of course. Steve had expected Loki to be a little different, even if it was hard to imagine… but was the god really so changed that he even needed to be ordered just to take a piss?

“You’re serious? How did they even manage to… make him like that?”

Steve couldn’t stop the disbelief from colouring his tone, and this time Thor did notice it.

“I do not know the details, it is a sacred process, one only known to the Shamans. Even my father has no knowledge of it. Quite simply, they have their methods, both mental, physical and magical. My brother suffered through the first two stages well enough, but even with his great magic, he couldn’t fight against The Binding.”

Steve quirked an eyebrow as he let Thor’s words sink in, and before he could even ask, Thor continued, as if reading his mind.

“I again do not know the details of The Binding… It is a kind of seal, a sorcerers mark, if you will. Your kind would recognise its appearance as a ‘tattoo’, of sorts.”

A dark look crossed Thor’s features then, his eyes narrowing slightly as some particular thought struck him.

“That is the cruellest part, my friend. There are times I can see him, see him in his eyes, recognise him. Every now and then he will fight a command or push for a sliver of his free will, but one phrase from me and that damnable mark will force him to do it! His magic is gone, his freedom is gone, even his strength has been taken from him. He has been reduced to a damn servant! My brother, a Prince!”

Thor’s pained rambles finished with a frustrated growl and he scowled into his hands, shaking his head miserably. Steve wanted to reach out and comfort the man, to ease him through the grief so plainly twisted in his scowl but something about what Thor had said struck Steve, and he needed to ask, had to.

“He… he can fight it? That’s possible?”

Thor looked up suddenly, fear on his face as he shook his head in muffled desperation. He reached out to Steve, grasping his shoulders tightly.

“No, no, my friend! I did not mean that at all, I swear-“

Steve cut him off, the unease on his face as clear as day.

“Thor, if Loki can fight it, then he can escape, he will-“

It was Thor’s turn to cut him off and he did so with a panicked shout.

“He will not! I swear it! The Binding would never let him. Please do not leave, Steve, my friend, I swear an oath to you that you are safe with him.”

Steve frowned, looking into Thor’s eyes as the god begged him silently to listen. 

“What do you mean, ‘The Binding won’t let him’?”

Thor seemed to relax a little when he realised Steve was not yet heading back out the door he had entered but only half an hour ago.

“Yes, my brother can occasionally fight a command- mentally, he would never raise a hand to you or anyone, of course… but even if he did so, one simple phrase uttered from a master, or handler, and the mark would force him into submission… and that is something my brother could never fight.”

That made Steve pause, his eye’s sparkling dangerously at Thor’s implication.

“And what phrase would that be?”

Steve asked carefully, tone innocent enough, effectively hiding the sheer excitement rushing through his blood. Thor looked at him sadly, his reluctance to answer the seemingly innocuous question clear in his sorrowful eyes. 

How could Thor know that the man he was leaving in charge of his brother had any ill intentions? How could he even conceive of that fact, when he was looking into the innocent eyes of Captain America? 

Thor took in one last steadying breath as he looked to his friend, the one he trusted for this mission more than any of the other Avengers. 

“I command.”


	2. “Just the two of us now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gorgeous beautiful people! Thanks for continuing on with this story, it's going to be a fun ride- hopefully hehe <3
> 
> So, AO3 deleted my edited draft, which sucks, I've never had that problem before! I tried to rush through and edit it again, but Grammarly has chosen now to be a dick and stop working, so, sorry in advance for my crappy spelling mistakes (you should see the drafts before Grammarly fixes them lol)
> 
> Ok, on with the show! xx

“Loki, come here, please. I want you to say hello to someone.”

Thor bellowed into the hall, his head turning back to Steve with an awkward smile. Steve returned it, but only half his concentration was on Thor now, the other half was directed towards the empty hallway, every nerve ending in his body buzzing in union as he waited for the dark Prince to emerge.

When Loki’s slender frame came into view, it took everything in Steve’s power not to groan in delight. The man hadn’t changed a bit, and Steve was happy to see it. Loki’s head was bowed solemnly, his body still, yet alert. 

Steve’s eyes traced across the creature, soaking in the sight of the beauty before him. It had felt like an eternity since he had last seen the god, and yet, he had dreamt of him almost every night. It practically became a ritual for Steve to clean his sheets every morning…

“Brother, this is my friend, Steve, do you remember him?”

Loki didn’t raise his head, his eyes still trained on the ground. Thor sighed, a note of frustration in his voice.

“You may speak, brother, you know this.”

Loki’s stoic gaze didn’t leave the floor, but Steve could see the way the god’s eyes darted quickly in thought.

“I’m sorry brother, yes, I know the human.”

Steve grinned, relishing in the fact that Loki actually remembered him. Thor grumbled, the sound more of disappointment than anger.

“You must call him Steve, understood?”

Loki simply nodded, then Thor turned his attention back to his friend.

“My brother will keep the house clean, of course, and you may ask of him any chores you deem necessary.”

Steve hid his bemused grin behind a hand, pretending to scratch the bridge of his nose. Thor was talking about Loki as if he were a child, and Steve his babysitter. It was almost endearing seeing the brothers like this. Thor continued.

“As I said, you will need to give him permission over his own personal care. You don’t have to remember anything in particular, he is permitted to ask permission for things such as meals and such… you know, things of that nature, as we discussed before.”

Thor finished awkwardly, clearing his throat as Steve gave him an amused smile in response. Steve couldn’t stop his eyes from flicking to Loki every so often, but the god had yet to raise his head, or even look at Steve. It was maddening. 

“If there is an emergency, or you need me for any reason, you must leave the house. Then you can call for Heimdall and he will notify me.”

“Why do I have to leave the house to do it?”

Steve asked, frowning.

“There are wards around this house… it is protected from all eyes. Though my father agreed to leave Loki in my charge, I fear that he may one day change his mind. The wards are just… peace of mind, you could say.”

“So, you cannot see or hear anything here once you leave these walls?”

Steve asked incredulously, an evil smile threatening to pull at his lips. Thor seemed to misunderstand the question.

“Do not fear, my friend, all you have to do is leave the house and call for me and I will be here. There is nothing to be afraid of.”

Steve just nodded, as if that was exactly what he meant. Thor gave one last discontent sigh before turning to his brother and pulling the smaller man into a brisk hug, patting his back almost roughly before pulling away and shooting Steve a nervous look.

“You will be kind to him, won’t you, Steve?”

Steve served the older god with a dazzling smile, a hand resting on the man’s large shoulders in quiet comfort.

“Don’t worry, Thor, I’ll take good care of him.”

***

When Thor finally left, Steve guided the young god into the lounge with both hands on the man’s tense shoulders. Much to Steve’s chagrin, Loki didn’t relax in the hold. 

Steve enjoyed the contact with the man, liked the fact that he was actually here, in Steve’s grasp. He could feel him, even through the light material of Loki’s human-made t-shirt, he could feel the warmth of his skin. The god seemed to run a little colder than a normal human, but he was warm enough for Steve...

“Just the two of us now, hey?”

Steve grinned at the slight shudder his words seemed to bring from the man. Loki stayed silent.

“So, I’m curious… is this whole docile thing an act? C’mon, you can tell me, I can keep a secret.”

Loki’s shoulders tensed a little more as Steve started to knead his fingers there, massaging the flesh as he pressed his body a little further into the quiet god.

“It is no act, Steve.”

Loki replied softly, no angry inflection in his words, no sign of irritation, just quiet submission. Steve grinned.

“Hmm, no, I don’t like that. I think… yes, I think you should call me Master, that’s much more appropriate, isn’t it?”

Steve felt Loki flinch a little, his head sinking further down.

“My brother… said to call you, Steve-“

“Yes, and your brother put me in charge, didn’t he? You will follow my orders, slave. Call me Master.”

“Yes, Master.”

Steve grinned happily, fingers straying a little from the god's tense shoulders, running down the sides of his arms, delighting in the feel of Loki’s skin against his own.

“So, this isn’t a trick, you say? Let’s test it then, shall we? Go get me a glass of orange juice, Loki.”

Loki quickly jolted out of Steve’s grasp at the order, half running to the fridge as if desperate to separate from his new master. Steve didn’t like that, but he pushed down his irritation as he watched Loki bend down gracefully, the curve of his ass showing nicely through thin cotton pants as he gathered ice from a tray in the freezer. 

Steve grunted in appreciation as he moved a hand down to his hardening length, quickly adjusting himself as Loki continued to fill a glass with ice and pour a richly coloured orange juice into it, filling it to the brim.

Loki seemed less hurried to get the glass back to Steve, head bowed low as he slowly shuffled towards him, trembling fingers holding out the juice. 

Steve scowled in mock disappointment, reaching out and grasping the glass, only to then… pour it over Loki’s shirt. 

“Did I ask for ice?”

Steve asked huskily, his heart hammering when for the first time that day, his eyes met the wide emerald orbs of Loki. The god was staring at him like he was crazy, mouth dropped in shock, sticky juice dripping from his shirt to a small puddle on the floor.

“Just look at the mess you made.”

Steve said around a grin, his cock twitching at the way Loki’s eyes continued to bore into his own. Steve always dreamed about those eyes, but he never realised until now just how far off his own imagination was, his dreams never capturing the pure depth of those twinkling emeralds.

“C’mon, off with the shirt, we don’t want it to stain now, do we?”

It took a moment for Loki’s wide eyes to finally drop to the floor and Steve had to repeat the order again before it seemed to sink in. The god did as instructed, pulling off the t-shirt in jagged movements before finally holding the balled up piece of clothing to his chest, as if trying to cover his nakedness.

“Drop it.”

Loki did.

“Kneel.”

Loki did.

“Look at me.”

Loki did. Steve grinned, his breath hitching as his eyes scanned the beautiful god, a hand reaching out to cup his delicate cheek, thumb brushing idly over the man’s plump lips before pushing the digit into his mouth. Loki jerked back slightly at the action but otherwise didn’t move.

“Well, would you look at that? Looks like I’ve got juice on me too.”

Steve pulled back, looking down at his jeans with mock annoyance as he clicked his tongue disapprovingly. Loki swallowed uneasily, his eyes betraying his panic as Steve’s hands moved to his own belt, slowly pulling it through the loops. Next, he undid the button, then pulled down the zip before he finally shoved the material down and stepped out of his pants. 

That’s when Loki’s eyes caught the sight of Steve’s prominent erection tenting his underwear...

And all the colour drained from his pretty face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the smut-train to smut-city... it's about to get messy lmao
> 
> xx


	3. “Suck it, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my loves!
> 
> A quick reminder to check the tags! <3
> 
> Let's get to it ;)
> 
> Quick note: sorry to any readers of The After, I officially ran out of time this week 😭 I guess it had to have happened at some point lol please forgive me! Xxx

Loki scrunched his eyes closed, his body holding tense as he waited… then waited some more. He finally jolted when he felt the ghostly touch of a hand running through his hair, then just as quickly as it happened, it disappeared. 

When Loki opened his eyes, it was to Steve’s smiling face, a strangely soft expression as he watched Loki’s flinching form.

“You’re so damn beautiful like this, you know that?”

Loki wasn’t sure if he was supposed to answer so instead he just dropped his eyes to the floor. Steve tsked, a rough hand snaking out and grasping Loki’s chin, only to wrench his face back up.

“No, no, I won’t let you hide from me, my love. Not now.”

Loki’s forehead creased as he drew his eyebrows together in confusion, but all that made Steve do was bask down at him with an adoring smile.

“So beautiful…”

Steve whispered, the words more for himself then Loki. After a short moment, an evil grin replaced the soft smile from before and Steve’s fingers once more became hard, gripping Loki’s chin tighter.

“It’s time you got that pretty mouth to work, gorgeous. Clean up your mess.”

Loki let Steve guide his head forward, subdued and silent, until Steve’s other hand came across to yank down his underwear and release the monster that was his raging cock…

Suddenly, panic flashed across Loki’s terrified eyes and he froze, lips trembling as a single stuttered word flew out of his mouth.

“N-No.”

Steve halted, tight grip still in place, his fingers angling Loki’s head until the god was staring directly at him

“Oh, how exciting. A bit of the old Loki spirit has popped up to say hello, huh?”

Loki squirmed a little in the touch, the struggle so clear in the god’s eyes, it was almost bewitching. Steve’s cock twitched deliciously at the fight he saw, exhilarated to see a touch of his old rival mixed in with the wonderfully submissive creature kneeling before him.

“Suck it, darling.”

Steve whispered, his other hand coming up to stroke Loki’s dark mane with a tender caress. Loki rebelled, gritting his teeth as the fight within him continued, the spirit of the man battling against his own training.

“No.”

Loki said again, this time with more force behind it, and Steve just smiled, fingers twirling a dark strand almost idly. 

“I command you, to suck my cock.”

The change was instantaneous, Loki’s body spasming, as if he was being electrocuted, wild eyes looking up to Steve desperately, the question on his trembling lips.

“Yes, your brother told me about that neat little trick.”

A sudden flash of emotions twisted the god's face, so fast Steve couldn’t even catch them all. Anger, despair, pain, betrayal, acceptance… then just as suddenly, Loki’s mouth was on him, rose-blush lips wrapping around the thick head of Steve’s cock and then, Steve was groaning, almost crying out at the pleasure that took him in just that first touch.

Loki obviously wasn’t trained in the art of blow jobs, and he seemed to have no experience with it at all. The god’s movements were jerky and clumsy, gagging violently whenever Steve’s hips jerked involuntarily. 

But it didn’t matter, not to Steve… this was Loki, his Loki, the one he dreamed about, the one he couldn’t stop thinking about ever since he had first laid eyes on him and watched that wicked smile pull him into his wicked world. 

Steve groaned as Loki gagged again, the feel of his throat constricting around Steve’s cock almost too much to bear.

Steve pulled out suddenly, and Loki tried to lurch forward, fingers straining to grasp Steve’s cock again and pull it back into his mouth. Steve let out a breathless laugh, eyes sparkling at the sheer power of the mark that had Loki clamouring to follow Steve’s last order.

“Stop.”

Steve said, a sly grin taking his lips when Loki suddenly slumped back, as if released from the trance. Steve’s heart skidded to a painful stop though when Loki’s large eyes start to water, a stray tear falling down his cheek as he let out a desolate whimper. 

Steve knelt down, his fingers reaching out to the crying man, the uncomfortable twist in his stomach begging him to comfort the god.

“Oh, sweetheart, don’t cry.”

Loki flinched when Steve suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. The dark prince didn’t pull away, but he didn’t lean into the touch either, just holding still, letting his tears fall on Steve’s shoulders, sniffling into the golden hair of the captain.

When Steve finally pulled back, his eyes were heavy, lids lowered in a heated look. The feel of Loki in his arms was something else, something otherworldly. With his cock was still glistening and angry, all Steve wanted at that moment was to claim the beautiful creature crying so prettily in front of him.

“I won’t use those words again, but you have to be good for me, ok? Can you do that?”

Loki let out another heart-wrenching cry as he took in Steve’s words, realising their meaning, knowing what was coming next.

Steve gently pushed the god backwards until his back hit the floor, naked chest rising quickly in panicked breaths. Steve leant over him, hungry eyes gazing down Loki’s trembling body, drinking in the sight of him, worshipping him with his eyes.

Steve sat back on his haunches quickly as he yanked his shirt off his head, throwing it somewhere in the corner of the room. Next, his fingers trailed down Loki’s hips, tugging at the soft cotton of Loki’s pants and underwear until the fabric finally released the delicate vision of Loki’s limp cock, base nestled in a trim bush of dark curls. The sight of his milky skin contrasting with the midnight hair was almost poetic and Steve groaned, face diving into nestle at the flesh.

Loki jolted, pulling in a startled gasp when Steve took his dick in his expert mouth, tongue twirling hypnotically around the sensitive tip before sinking down fully onto the hardening length. 

It was over too quick, and Steve pulled himself up over Loki, grinning down at the flushed mess that was his lover. More tears flowed down Loki’s splotchy cheeks and Steve wiped them away as fast as they came, coming down to butterfly kisses across the soft flesh, tasting the sorrow on his tongue.

Steve moved lower, his teeth nipping out to nibble at Loki’s bottom lip, pulling a whimper from him until Steve swallowed the sound with a full and brutal kiss. It was all-consuming, his lips claiming him in a searing hold, tongue dancing with Loki’s, urging the god on with a silent command. Loki whimpered into the kiss but took the order, mouth trying to keep up with Steve’s heated passion.

Loki yelped when something brushed up against his entrance and then all to suddenly Steve’s first finger was pushing into him, merciless in its journey. Then the next. He stretched the god open with quick fingers until he was confident that Loki could take three. The god cried out, a pained whimper bursting from his lips when Steve penetrated him with all three digits, his mouth continuing to swallow his cries.

Steve pulled back finally, both panting, Loki’s eyes wide and fearful. Steve sighed, pressing a tender kiss to the god’s forehead as he pulled his fingers out in a quick yank. Loki didn’t make a noise that time, instead, biting his newly freed lips as he hissed out a pained breath.

“You’re going to enjoy this, my love, I promise. I’ll take it slow for a start, ok?”

Loki shook his head then, eyes going wide and desperate as he looking to Steve, despair on his lips.

“Please… please d-don’t.”

Steve narrowed his eyes, a hard edge coming into his voice as he looked down at the terrified man beneath him.

“Be good, and I won’t have to use the words.”

Loki’s body crumbled then, sorrow twisting his features as he cried pathetically in Steve’s arms. Steve laid his weight fully on top of the man, travelling tiny kisses along his jaw, tongue darting out to catch a runaway tear. He nuzzled into Loki’s neck, breathing in the delicious scent of his hair as he directed his hips closer to Loki’s, his thick cock nudging at the tiny pucker.

Loki fell apart in his arms and Steve whispered soft reassurances, caressing his body with loving hands before finally dropping a hand low to help guide his angry cock to Loki’s entrance.

A scream ripped from Loki’s throat as Steve pushed his cockhead right past the tight ring of muscles, his hole spasming as it desperately tried to dispel the intruder. Steve shuddered around his moan, clutching at Loki desperately before pulling him into another fiery kiss, drowning out the rest of Loki’s cries when he finally thrust home, balls slapping against Loki’s ass.

It was magical, and Steve thought he was dying, this feeling too much for any mortal to take… and yet he did, he took, he took and he took, Loki writhing in pain as he slowly dragged his cock back out before plunging it back in.

When Steve got bolder, his movements became harsher, his groans chorusing with Loki’s own cries, their bodies joining together with each slap of skin against skin.

He felt like a dog in heat, bucking into the man with wild abandon, never realising anything could feel this good, every nerve ending on fire as he continued to slam himself into the god, over and over again, stealing kisses all the while.

Steve almost cursed at himself for forgetting his lover, rushing to correct his mistake, taking Loki’s softening cock in his hand. Loki began to struggle then but Steve stopped him dead with a dangerous squeeze. 

Loki’s fight died once again with a whimper, allowing Steve his way, letting him force this unwanted pleasure on him.

Steve correlated each heavy thrust with a stroke of Loki’s cock, delighting when the man’s cries started to mingle with moans of pleasure. He grinned, speeding up his assault, loving the way Loki continued to clench desperately at his cock with every vicious thrust.

Loki’s end was quick, the sound of pleasure on his tongue almost gagging him as he moaned in Steve’s grip, spurting ropes of come onto his own belly. Steve grinned down at the spent man, taking him in one last kiss as he pounded into him, his own end coming just as brutally, his groan echoing loudly in Loki’s throat.

Steve collapsed on top of the god, balls deep, hips still rocking slowly in the aftershock of the orgasm. Loki stared up into the ceiling, unblinking, unseeing. Steve didn’t seem to notice, all too happy to lay his head across the gods fast-rising chest, enjoying the galloping heartbeat hidden below.

“Three more days of this, my love… three more wonderful days.”

Steve sighed contently, stroking lazy patterns on Loki’s goose-bump covered flesh.

Three more days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think? Poor Loki, his new master has only just begun!
> 
> Oh, and maybe we'll get a visitor next chapter, hmm... hehe
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to tell me if there are certain things you want to see in this story! Open to all kinks if I think it will fit in the narrative xx


	4. “Shall I show you the goodies?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, my loves! <3 I hope you enjoy it xx
> 
> Hmm, I think I hear someone knocking at the door... who could it be?

The knock at the door came as a surprise, Steve frowning into his confusion as he slowly made his way to the entryway, flicking his gaze to Loki as he passed, who was still scrubbing at the kitchen floor, little whispered whimpers escaping his lips as he continued his task. Still sore from yesterday it seems.

Steve groaned when he looked through the peephole, his gut clenching painfully as he recognised the unannounced visitor. He opened the door, wide enough to duck his head out, his body crowding the space to hinder any vision into the house. If Tony knew what state Loki was in right now… things wouldn’t turn out so good for him.

Tony’s grin was the first thing he saw, the unmistakable grin of a rich man. Steve gave him a once over, noticing a simple black briefcase tucked demurely under his right arm.

“You’re not supposed to be here, Tony.”

Steve scowled, angling his body more when he caught Tony trying to peek past him. Tony just smirked, shaking his head in amusement. 

“That’s not a very warm welcome, Cap! I brought gifts and everything.”

Steve’s narrowed gaze flitted back to the briefcase as Tony patted it for emphasis. 

“No visitors allowed, Stark. I’ll catch you in a few days-“

Tony cut him off easily, a strange glint in his eyes as he spoke, each word like a dart that dug its way into Steve’s skin.

“What’s wrong, Steve? You scared I’m going to tell Thor that you’re fucking his little brother?”

Steve’s mouth dropped, his composure crumbling instantly as what Tony said finally sunk in. He was dead. Thor was going to kill him. 

Tony took the distraction with a smile, using it to push the stunned Steve out of the way as he marched his way into the house.

“I… didn’t- I… how did you know?”

Steve finally sputtered, his face blanching as Tony gave him another wicked grin.

“Calm down, buddy. No need to freak out, I won’t tell anyone… I’ve just come to join the party.”

It took Steve a long breath before he realised what Tony meant, and then he was annoyed. Angry. His chest rising a little as he fought the urge to choke the man. Loki was his, he wasn’t sharing.

Tony seemed to notice the change, rolling his eyes.

“Do I have to give you that lecture about how it's rude not to share your toys?”

Steve just scowled at him, his shoulders squaring off, trying to make himself look bigger. Tony narrowed his eyes then, his grin faltering.

“Or… do I have to bother with the whole threatening thing? Drone on about how dead you’re going to be when I tell Thor about what you’ve done? I don’t think ‘Super Soldier Serum’s’ going to help much when you’re face to face with a pissed off thunder god.”

Steve let out a shuttering breath, his hand coming up to run through his hair nervously. He glanced to Tony briefly before he gazed into the hall. Loki would be listening to all of this probably and somehow that made his stomach role uneasily. 

“How did you know?”

Steve asked finally, breaking the awkward silence. Tony grinned again, as if he hadn’t just threatened Steve moments before.

“Well, I saw it of course! Great little show by the way, got me all hot and bothered. I would have been here sooner but I had that damn Gala I couldn’t get out of. Open bar though, wasn’t so bad.”

Steve gave him an exasperated look, confusion deep in his glare and Tony just laughed, slapping a jovial hand on Steve’s tense shoulders.

“Who do you think got Thor the house? Obviously, I set up surveillance, wouldn’t want to miss the best reality T.V show on the planet; ‘God of Mischief, Loki, reduced to God of Thunder’s housekeeper’, showing to you live, 24/7.”

Steve’s mouth went dry, like he had swallowed a ball of cotton. Tony had seen him… had watched him with Loki… God, he was going to be sick.

Tony gave him a look, that strange little glint hovering in his gaze.

“I have to hand it to you Steve, I never thought you could do something like that…”

There should have been horror in those words, should have been something more than just the quiet appreciation lacing Tony’s tone… and Steve should have felt guilty, should have felt shocked at his own actions… but, how could he? He had fantasized about this for so damn long, he wanted to be with Loki, touch him, kiss him, fuck him, make him scream... watch him cry. How could he feel bad about doing something that just felt so fucking right?

“Well…”

Tony sighed, squeezing Steve’s shoulders reassuringly before dropping his arm, as if sensing Steve’s inner monologue. Tony pointed to the black case, pulling it from under his arm to press it against his chest with a grin.

“Shall I show you the goodies?”

When the two men finally walked into the lounge, Loki was still scrubbing away. The god didn’t look up from the chore, but his body was completely rigid, like he could sense the two men’s eyes lingering on his jagged movements. 

Tony slid a knowing grin to Steve, and Steve couldn’t help returning a small smile. Now that Tony was actually here, in the house, it felt different, like now he wasn’t alone in this secret. He had someone to share it with. When he thought about it a little more... Steve didn’t think that Tony had any romantic interest in his pretty god, the man’s eyes only seemed to hold a deep and pulsing lust, and oddly, that made things seem a little more… ok. The threat was clear, anyway; share your toy... or have it taken off you.

Tony took a seat on the large couch, stretching his legs out until they rested on the coffee table. He was all kinds of casual, and Steve tried to emulate that, breathing in a long shaky breath as he took a seat next to the man.

“Darling,”

Tony called out, both Loki and Steve going still as they awaited Tony’s next words.

“Would you get me a scotch? Steve, do you want anything, buddy?”

Steve shook his head slowly, before pausing briefly at Tony’s knowing gaze, and nodding instead.

“Same for me.”

Steve muttered and Tony turned his head back to Loki’s direction.

“You hear that, gorgeous? Two scotches… wait, yeah, make that three. It’s unlucky to make a toast without everyone having a glass.”

Loki reluctantly got to his feet, swaying for a moment before he straightened himself up, pulling off his cleaning gloves and washing his hands before he started on the drinks. The two men chatted while Loki got on with his task, the conversation strangely becoming easier, the promise of alcohol making the both of them more relaxed.

When Loki glided over, three glasses filled to the brim tucked carefully in his arms, Tony couldn’t hold back his laugh. Loki didn’t raise his eyes off the floor to acknowledge the sound, instead, he just placed the drinks on the coffee table in front of the two men.

“You trying to get us drunk, darling? 

Loki glanced at the three filled glasses under his lashes, mouth twisting slightly in confusion. Tony reached forward, placing a hand on Loki’s knee and squeezing, grinning at the way Loki’s breath hitched at the contact.

“I’d like to be sober enough to remember tonight, gorgeous. We’re are going to have a lot of fun together… and I don’t want to forget a thing.”

Tony drawled, the hand crawling higher up Loki’s thigh, a wicked grin twisting his lips. Steve couldn’t help the small flutter that tickled in his chest at that promise. Everything would be fine... Steve could share, couldn't he? As long as Tony knew who Loki really belonged to, then everything would be ok.

Yes, they were going to remember tonight… no doubt about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is in the building!! Loki's ass is toast :3 Sorry Loki heh...
> 
> Oh, if anyone likes Steve/Loki, I have another story, 'Into the Fire'-- be warned though, dark content, extremely dubious consent, and some daddy kink' ah la la... xxx


	5. “That’s a neat trick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovey sweet gorgeous people! Ahhhhhh this week has been horribly busy and I honestly didn't think I would get much done, but thankfully I managed to whip up this chapter. It's short but it's the best I could do :3
> 
> Before Covid, I moved states and I hadn’t seen my family in over 9 months because the boarders closed. But, some of my family are here now for Christmas and I am so so happy! 
> 
> That just means though that I may not have a lot of time to upload during the Christmas period as I'm spending time with them <3 
> 
> I hope you guys understand and arent too upset with me 🥺❤️ I should have more luck writing for this story as it's so short and easy to write, but I worry about my other projects. 
> 
> Updates for ‘The After’ and ‘The Soul is a Dark and Lonely Place’ may be a little slow these next few weeks 😭 I love both these stories but they are sooo taxing mentally and time wise and I have like no free time, now that my family is here lmao 😅
> 
> I'll always try my best to bring you guys updates though, it's just my schedule might be all over the place at the moment xx

“Dance! C’mon, gorgeous, move those hips!”

Tony bellowed, slinging an arm around Steve’s shoulders as they watched the sniffling god sway on the spot, tears running down his cheeks. The amazing thing was, that even with each unenthusiastic jagged move, the god still somehow looked as graceful as a swan. The way his hips dipped, the delicate curves of his body slowly swaying on the spot… Steve swallowed as heat started to pool down below.

Tony seemed affected by it as well, his hand already stroking the material where his cock was tenting his jeans.

“Pants next… yeah, that’s right baby, nice and slow.”

Tony threw a wild grin at Steve and Steve sent one back, the booze already starting to take effect, his mood rising at the sight of his Loki dancing so hypnotically… even the gods tears looked pretty.

“Come here, gorgeous, I want a kiss.”

Tony beckoned Loki forward with a predatory smile, his finger coming up to tap his lips in gesture before he picked up his half-drunk glass and took a big swig. Steve narrowed his eyes a bit in annoyance but he couldn’t help the strange stab of excitement as he thought about watching Loki with another man… how strange. One overly large glass of scotch and he was already imagining Loki with someone else, almost without a care. Almost.

Loki shuffled forward, now in nothing but his underwear, pale body gleaming strikingly under the florescent lights. When he got close enough, Tony pulled him quickly onto his lap, a possessive hand grasping Loki’s dark hair to pull him into a sharp and brutal kiss. Loki made a choking sound that made Steve worried for a moment, but it wasn’t until he saw a dribble of scotch from Loki’s ravished lips that Steve realised Tony hadn’t swallowed the mouthful from before, instead releasing it into Loki’s open mouth with a fiery kiss.

When Tony finally let Loki go, they were both panting, Loki coughing at the burn of the scotch forced down his throat. Steve watched the scene hungrily, his cock twitching appreciatively at Loki’s dazed form.

“Go suck your master’s cock, Loki, show him what a pretty little slut you are.”

Tony growled through a grin, yanking Loki into one last forceful kiss before he maneuverer the god’s panting body around, turning him so that he was on his belly across the two men’s legs, ass overtop of Tony’s lap and face hovering just above the wet patch of Steve’s crotch. Tony grasped a handful of Loki’s plump ass, squeezing it hungrily, pulling out another whimper from the trapped god.

Steve’s hands went instantly to Loki’s hair, fingers tangling in the silky mess, pulling at it just enough to make Loki wince. The god was hesitating, his body shivering as each hot breath made Steve’s cock twitch in excitement. 

“Do as you’re told, Loki.”

Steve said, his voice a quiet and deep boom, pulling a devastated whimper from Loki. The warning was clear, do it, or you will be commanded to do it. Still, Loki held fast, body rigid, eyes squeezed shut. Tony was about to say something but Steve held up a hand, the angry set of his jaw enough to make Tony shut his mouth.

“You’ll do it one way or another, Loki. Don’t make me say it.”

Steve whispered, a dangerous lilt to his voice. Loki sagged in defeat, breaths coming in short gasps as he called Steve on his threat. Steve didn’t waste another second after that.

“I command you to suck my cock.”

This time Steve saw it, the small but striking mark he hadn’t noticed before. It really did resemble a tattoo, if with a whisper of some other worldly feel. It was slap bang in the middle of Loki’s shoulder blades, an intricate design of knots and thorns, the colour an impossible black, shade of pure onyx lined with an almost invisible trace of cobalt blue. At Steve’s command, the strange mark seemed to ripple, a deep and violent shudder of Loki’s body seemingly in its wake.

The god was compelled into action, fingers fumbling desperately on Steve’s jeans, managing to unbutton them in record time. Loki’s long fingers dived in to grasp Steve’s dripping cock with quick and nimble movements. Tony was eyeing him, watching the whole thing with a small smile.

“That’s a neat trick.”

Tony murmured. Steve didn’t answer him, already groaning as Loki’s delicious lips wrapped around his cock, hot tongue darting out to trace the tender vein underneath. The god’s movements were not yet skilled, the whole thing still a jolting and inexperienced mess, but it was somehow even better than last time, his hot mouth so desperate to please.

“I command you to deepthroat him.”

Tony suddenly ordered, his eagle eyes never leaving the scene. The mark once again rippled at the command, and Loki’s body jolted painfully, like he had just been shocked with a current of electricity. Loki gurgled a pained cry before he shoved himself forward on Steve’s dick, his throat constricting in panic as his air supply was abruptly cut off.

That was what did it, Loki’s throat desperately swallowing his length whole, his drowned cries vibrating so wonderfully around him. Steve came hard and deep, thick ropes of cum painting the inside of the gods throat. It took him a moment in his afterglow to realise that Loki still couldn’t breathe, his body starting to convulse as he continued to hold Steve’s spent cock in his mouth.

“Enough.”

Steve panted, releasing the command from Loki so that he could finally pull himself off. Steve didn’t let him leave his lap, not that the god had the energy to do so anyway, still gasping in desperate breaths of air.

Steve released his tight grip on Loki’s mane, instead changing the rough grasp into a comforting trailing of soft fingers through hair. Loki’s body was sagged across both their laps, his energy seemingly zapped, cheek pressed hard against Steve’s knee as he pulled in each suffering breath. 

“You did so well, my love, so beautiful…”

Steve cooed, continuing his soft petting. Tony grinned, his hungry eyes grazing over the two as his fingers continued to kneed the soft flesh of Loki’s ass. 

“Mhm, he did very well… too bad we had to ask him more than once, though...”

Tony said slyly, catching Steve’s eye before flicking his gaze to the briefcase he had brought with him. Steve nodded, his own smile twisting his lips as Tony leant forward, grabbing the case and bringing it to sit on top of Loki’s ass. Loki only flinched, too caught up in trying to catch his breath.

Tony opened the case with glee, letting his fingers run over each item in growing trepidation. Steve’s eyes went wide, his breath catching as he looked upon Tony’s collection in wonder.

“Yes… you’re right. Guess we have no choice, do we, Tony? We have to punish him.”

Steve whispered breathily, as his heart hammered almost painfully in his chest. He and Tony shared a look, mutual excitement dancing in both their eyes.

“We have to.”

Tony echoed back.

And so, the night had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, the boys kinda make a good team lmaoo! Loki is in trouble next chapter- I already have some things outlined for it so I may be able to even finish that off this week hehe xx fingers crossed I get the time 🙏


	6. “Fuck, that was hot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my loves! So I actually managed to find some time to write this, woohoo! I'm still on my break- with my family here it has proven truly impossible to write, even my plan to go to bed early so I could find some time to type away hasn't worked out, I'm always too tired lmao aghh.
> 
> Anyway, I'll continue to try and post what I can, when I can, until life goes back to normal! I hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday season!! Wherever you are, whatever you celebrate xxx
> 
> Quick reminder to read the tags! This isn't a happy chapter for Loki... but the boys are sure enjoying themselves ehhh

Steve dragged away the coffee table while Tony kept a firm hold on Loki, the inventor already making quick work of the gods underwear, pulling the piece off with expert hands and throwing it to the side.

“Alright, up you get, gorgeous, it’s show time!”

Tony exclaimed, slapping Loki on the ass as he pushed the god off his lap and onto the ground. Loki’s frightened eyes watched both men, bottom lip already trembling as Steve pointed to the middle of the carpet. 

Loki didn’t get up, instead, crawling slowly to where Steve wanted him, Tony grinning at the view. Steve looked to Tony, nodding at him to give the next order. Steve felt like it was only fair, the inventor had let him choose Loki’s punishment.

“Hands on the ground, head down, ass up.”

Tony commanded easily, as if this was just his average Friday night. Both men were fully clothed still, only their pants were unbutton or zipped down, giving access to their straining cocks. Steve was surprised he had gotten it up again so quickly… but this was Loki, and he had first row tickets to the gods lithe body presented so sensually beneath his feet. It wasn’t too much of a surprise.

“Spread yourself for us, my love.”

Steve ordered, hands stroking his cock as Loki let out a resigned whimper, shaking hands slowly moving behind him to grasp his cheeks and pull them apart. Tony groaned at the sight, and Steve walked over to stand beside the inventor so he could get a better view, dick twitching at the vision in front of him. 

“More.”

Tony ordered next, his voice coming out a little strained when his fingers move almost absentmindedly to his own neglected cock. Loki complied, a whine slipping past his lips as his fingers pulled his cheeks further. He was glorious, his tiny pucker winking under the men’s appraisals.

“Begging to be fucked.”

Steve whispered under a breath, fingers tightening around his length. Tony grunted in agreeance, watching the shivering god holding himself apart for them. After a long moment, Tony moved back to the forgotten briefcase. Steve glanced over, grinning when Tony pulled out what Steve had chosen. Two heavy Kegel balls and a bottle of peppermint lube.

Steve nodded at Tony again, giving him permission to start the first part of the task, Steve had already signed himself up for the second. Tony moved forward, items in hand, stalking over to the cowering god. He knelt, a hand coming up to graze across a taut cheek. Loki jumped.

“As much as I enjoy watching you move, I need you to stay still for this next bit.”

Tony said as he let go of Loki to open the bottle of lube, a satisfying snap as the seal broke. Tony was generous with the serving, pouring an ample amount over his fingers, before he dripped it down Loki’s crack, making the god wince when it trickled over his hole.

Tony moved quick, nimble fingers pushing into Loki, eliciting a sharp hiss from him. The inventor worked him open easily, scissoring two fingers swiftly before moving to three. The whole process seemed more clinical then anything, but his body language changed when he reached for the large metal balls.

Tony angled his body more to the side so that Steve had a better view. The inventor threw Steve one last smirk before he moved one of the balls up and started to push it pass the tight barrier of Loki’s sphincter. 

Loki had been mostly quiet during the whole process, almost as if he had zoned out, knowing that he couldn’t stop it even if he tried. But now, with the imposing cold metal forcing him brutally open, a sharp and pained cry tore from his throat. 

The god lurched forward, trying to escape the mass, but Tony was prepared. His free hand shot out then, pushing Loki’s face hard into the carpet as his knee came up to rest heavily on Loki’s left leg.

With one swift push, Tony was able to force the ball inside, watching hungrily as the tight ring of muscles stretched painfully before swallowing the thing whole. Loki was shuddering violently, his screams muffled and broken as he bit into the flesh of his forearm. 

“Now, the next one.”

Tony whispered huskily, not even giving Loki enough time to brace before the next ball was forced deep inside of him. The god was so full, so stuffed, his body collapsing to the side as he moaned pitifully into the carpet, still trying to hide his cries.

“Fuck, that was hot.”

Steve groaned, eyes half lidded as the image of those balls being swallowed up burned into his brain. Tony nodded with a wicked grin before turning back to Loki and pulling him back into position. The god didn’t fight it, just continued to cry softly. 

Tony motioned Steve forward then, groaning as he pulled himself back up into a standing position and moved away from Loki. Steve didn’t have to be told twice. He knelt down behind Loki, as Tony had done before, his fingers moving up to run across the soft flesh, making Loki flinch at the touch.

“Loki, I’m going to spank you now, and you are going to count. Every time you miss a number, I will start from the top, understood?”

Loki didn’t move, didn’t speak, just continued to sob bitterly into the carpet. Steve gritted his teeth, his hand moving fast and contacting with the soft flesh of Loki’s ass, pulling a chocked gasp from the god as the balls inside of him smacked together at the movement. 

“Understood?”

Steve said again, fingers already soothing the pink flesh. Loki cried harder, half his words swallowed by the carpet.

“No, no, no, no, please, no...”

Loki chanted those words over and over again, not stopping until Steve smacked him three more times.

“You going to listen and be a good boy, now?”

Steve asked, scowling down at the god. Loki nodded his head frantically, more mumbled words that sounded like a moan.

“Yes, I’ll listen, I’ll be g-good, b-be good, p-please, please…”

Steve smiled then, stroking the tender skin in reward.

“You get 15 for not following orders, and another 5 for talking back. I’ll throw in another 5 if you keep losing count, so listen up and be good, alright?”

Loki just nodded his head again, head sinking further into the carpet as he resigned himself to the fact that he couldn’t stop any of this.

The first smack pulled a whimper from Loki, his hole twitching deliciously as the balls moved inside of him.

“O-One.”

Loki groaned, tensing for the next hit. It came, the sound echoing off the walls as Steve aimed at the same spot.

“Two.”

Another, this time directed at the top of his thighs.

“Three.”

Steve started to change up each hit, making each one different in force and location. Some were soft, some were cutting, others were brutal, each one different from the last. By the time Loki counted to 16 he was a panting shaking mess. Steve had to help hold him up with one hand as his other continued to rain down smack after smack on the now ruby red skin, glowing beautifully for his master.

There was only two more left, and Steve wasn’t sure Loki was going to make it, and as much as he enjoyed the gods moans at each hit, he didn’t think Loki could stay conscious for another 20. 

“Nine… n-nineteen, master.”

Steve’s eyes widened before a slow smile crept across his lips. It wasn’t hard to see that the god had deliberately said that in order to get gentler treatment… and Steve was happy to fall for it, delighted that even when broken, Loki’s master-manipulating skills were somewhere in there. Steve gave Loki what he wanted, grinning as his last smack resembled more of a light tap.

“Twenty.”

Loki bit out before he let himself finally sag, Steve loosening his hold so that Loki could collapse on the floor. Steve bent down further, letting his hands smooth across the sore skin, soothing it with gentle caresses, cooing at Loki like a proud mother.

“You did so well, my love, so well…”

Tony was stroking himself lazily to the side, eyes trailing hungrily over Loki’s heavy breathing form.

“Works not done yet, gorgeous, there’s still the little matter of returning those balls back to me… only one way to do that now, isn’t there? Up you get, baby, it’s time to push.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first real taste of kink! What's in the briefcase? We shall continue to find out eeeek! heheh xx
> 
> Feel free to suggest kinks, ideas-- I'm happy to play around with a few things if they fit the theme ;)
> 
> Stay safe!!
> 
> *Sooo, I just have a dumb question about something unrelated, feel free to skip this note if you like, it has nothing to do with this story lol- 
> 
> Ok, so, I have a particular story I wrote ages ago, but I haven't posted it yet because I still have no idea how to progress to the next chapter! It's so strange because I usually have a few ideas swimming in my head, at least for a few chapters, but... nothing! No clue! 
> 
> So I've been kicking around the idea of just posting the chapter and asking for suggestions on where to go next- so... is that a bad idea? Would it be better to just hold onto the story until I get a better idea on where to take it? I'm a ball of insecurities so I am just constantly second guessing myself with this lmaooo. Anyway, im ending my babbling now! 
> 
> Stay safe everyone! Love you <3 xXx


	7. “This looks painful, sweetheart…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gorgeous ones! Happy 2021!
> 
> Well, I managed to get another chapter down this week so yay!! I’ll tell you, it’s not easy when you’ve got two little rugrats nipping at your ankles lmaoo (Aunty DD is on babysitting duty 🥶)
> 
> I even tried to make this chapter a bit longer- hopefully it’s as fun to read as it was to write 🙊
> 
> Ok, enjoy! Xx

“Just look at our pretty little slut, Steve, look how hard he is!”

Tony chuckled, reaching forward to flick Loki’s straining cock, eliciting a chocked whimper from Loki as he fell back onto his burning ass, his dripping length bobbing as he did. Loki sucked in a hissed breath as the balls clanked together inside him, making another shiver run up his body. 

“Guess he liked that.”

Steve agreed, a huskiness in his voice that he didn’t bother to hide. He didn’t have to now, didn’t have to pretend that Loki didn’t bring something out of him that he didn’t even recognise he had.

“C’mon gorgeous, don’t make me ask you again.”

Tony ordered, his tone laced with a dangerous lilt. Loki’s bottom lip trembled as he avoided the eyes of both men, a deep scarlet colouring his cheeks.

“I c-cant-“

Loki started, but Tony cut him off with a disappointed click of his tongue.

“Oh, Loki, did I ever tell you how much I hate the word ‘can’t’? Especially coming from that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Tony sighed, a threatening gleam in his eyes. Without another word he grabbed Loki under the arms and pulled him to his feet, not letting him go until the god’s balance steadied and he could stand on his own.

“You know what a jumping jack looks like, gorgeous? Hm?”

Tony asked, an authoritive tone that was strange on his lips. Loki’s eyes went wide, his mouth dropping.

“Sir…”

Loki whispered, his words dripping in trepidation. Tony smiled, crossing his arms as he scanned Loki’s naked form, nodding his head to Steve, grinning when he saw a heated flush take Steve’s face when he realised Tony’s plan.

“I want 10 jumping jacks, and I want you to do them properly. You seem so reluctant to give me back the balls, so maybe this will make it easier to let them go.”

When it looked like Loki was about to say something else, Tony let out one last sigh before he looked back at Steve and Steve sent him a nod in return, stepping forward in front of Loki.

“I command you to do 10 jumping jacks.”

Steve ordered before stepping back, both men watching the now familiar spasm of Loki’s body, his face twisted in a frightening mixture of fear and pain. Steve could see it, the fight in those deep green eyes, the desperation as his own body was overpowered by the mark and his limbs started to move of their own accord.

To Tony’s excitement, Loki’s arms shot out and his legs straightened out… then he jumped. You could almost hear it as the balls smacked harshly together inside him, gravity doing what it did best. A sound ripped from the little gods throat, a monstrous cross between a breath and a scream that echoed across the walls.

Steve’s stomach clenched at the sight, a strange mix of nervous excitement as he watched his lover’s body move and bounce, a delicious cacophony of sounds escaping his mouth. 

Just then, as Loki was forced into his 8th jump, one of the balls dropped to the ground with a heavy thud, rolling to the side. Both men seemed mesmerised, watching Loki’s face scrunch up at the new sensation of the lone ball moving inside him with the last two jumping jacks.

When the command was completed and Loki’s body was released from the binding, his legs buckled, sending him to the ground, his back hitting the floor. There was a long beat, a heavy pause as the men watched their captive lay sprawled out deceptively still and then, as if the flood gates had opened, he started to cry.

Steve moved forward, wrapping his arms around Loki’s shaking body as he choked on each sob. He heard Tony tap his foot impatiently behind him but ignored it, too happy to have the god in his arms, a warmth flooding his chest when he felt Loki finally relax into the hold. Steve grinned, pulling back to survey the quietly sobbing man. He reached out to wipe a few stray tears from his cheeks but more soon followed, marking the action pointless.

“Don’t comfort him, Steve, if you’re too easy on him he’ll never learn.”

Tony scowled, walking over to the briefcase to grab something before bringing it back. Steve chuckled, shaking his head at the inventor as he continued to mutter to himself.

“God, Tony, you sound just like my father.”

Steve grinned, catching the way Tony smirked in response. 

“Funny that, I sound just like mine too.”

Tony snickered, the object in his hand making a tinkling sound.

“What’s that?”

Steve asked as his fingers continued to brush absently down Loki’s arm, the curiosity finally getting to him.

“Something fitting of our little god here.”

Tony replied ruefully, moving behind Loki and grasping his neck, fastening the mystery item tight around his throat. It was a collar, black in colour with something scrawled prettily in gold at the centre. Just one word; Slut. Attached was a metal chain that made a satisfying clicking sound every time it was moved.

“Pretty.”

Steve whispered breathily, his eyes glued to the way the thick band sat snug across Loki’s delicate throat. He liked collars. He liked them a lot.

Tony gave an experimental tug, Loki whimpering and clutching his neck as he was pulled back. Tony grinned as he let the chain fall, Loki jumping at the sound of it clanking noisily to the ground. He walked around the fallen god, surveying him, glancing his puffed eyes and trembling lips. Tony leaned forward, a finger hooking under Loki’s chin and angling him up to catch his eyes.

“Now, darling, you still have something that belongs to me, don’t you?”

Tony drawled, his words sugared and sweet. Loki nodded miserably, sniffling under the inventor’s heavy eyes.

“Are you going to be a good boy and return it to me?”

Tony asked, a smile tugging his lips when Loki nodded again. Tony stepped back then, and Steve followed him, their eyes set on one thing and one thing only; The Prince of Asgard’s pretty pink swollen hole.

Loki started to sob again, shallow breaths making his chest rise and fall quickly as he tried to gather himself enough to complete his set task. He opened his long legs slowly, exposing more of himself to the leering men, his face turning beet red as he grit his teeth and started to push. 

Both men watched hungrily as the little pucker starter to open painfully wide, the glinting silver of the ball making its entrance as it was forced out of the tightly stretched opening. Loki let slip a pained cry as the fat ball was finally forced out of him, dropping to the ground wetly with a muted thud. 

Steve gave a low whistle as Tony moved forward to collect the ball, walking oven to the other one before taking them over to the sink. Steve’s eyes were still trained on Loki’s hole, still gaping wide as the god tried to clench and close his legs, to hide himself from the hungry stare of the captain.

“I told you not to hide yourself from me, love.”

Steve warned, a flash of heat running up his spine when Loki’s eyes went wide and he quickly opened his legs again.

Steve’s lids went heavy as he moved forward, like a stalking lion trapping a lone gazelle. His fingers reached out, lightly touching Loki’s still hard cock before he finally wrapped his fingers around it.

“This looks painful, sweetheart…”

Steve chuckled, his cock twitching at the way Loki bucked uncontrollably in his hands. The god’s head fell back when Steve suddenly pumped up the hard length, eliciting a sharp cry from the trembling prince.

“You want to cum?”

Steve asked slowly, his voice dropping low as he watched Loki writhe under his touch. The god shook his head desperately, another moan slipping from his lips.

“N-No… please.”

Steve didn’t stop his hand, keeping up the steady pace on Loki’s dripping cock. He sighed, watching Loki’s continue to shake his head, all the while moving his hips along with Steve’s every pump.

“You don’t want to cum? Hm?”

Steve asked, an edge to his voice that made Loki shiver. His hand moved faster, using Loki’s precum to ease his way, waiting until Loki was a crying moaning mess before he said his next words.

“Fine. I Command you not to cum.”

Steve growled, smirking when Loki’s eyes flew open in horror, his body convulsing painfully as Steve continued his task. He didn’t stop until Loki was in a pleading, blubbering state of dissaray, finally releasing him with a click of is tongue.

Tony came back with a surprised grin, packing away the newly washed metal balls as he surveyed the two.

“Oh, you are evil, Steve.”

Tony chuckled, eyes scanning Loki’s form and ending on the gods angry red cock twitching painfully in front of him.

“What? I just gave him what he asked for.”

Steve replied in mock innocence, ignoring the way an exhausted Loki was trying and failing to get off his back. Tony took mercy on him, reaching out to grab Loki’s searching arm and pulling him into a sitting position. The god winced as his weight went onto his sore ass but he seemed to do his best to ignore it, instead reaching out his weak arms to Steve.

“Please… p-please, Master… please…”

He panted, a pathetic whimper leaving his lips as he looked beseechingly to Steve’s uninterested smirk.

“Master…”

Loki wailed, clutching at Steve’s arm desperately as he cried. Steve let him stew for a moment longer before he finally acknowledged him.

“Kiss me.”

Steve said mischievously, grinning at Loki’s pained wince. It didn’t seem to take him long to follow the order, scrunching up his face as he leaned forward, tentatively pressing his plush lips to Steve. He seemed to wait for Steve to do the work, and when he didn’t, Loki actually huffed, finally moving his lips, his tongue grazing along Steve’s hard-pressed lips.

Steve groaned, his hands grasping Loki’s cheeks tightly as he mauled his face, their tongues dancing together in union, heavy and heated. When Steve finally let him go, the god was flushed and panting, his eyes begging Steve for what he wanted, what he needed. Steve gave him an indulgent smile, cupping the gods soft cheek gently as he hummed in satisfaction.

“Alright, alright. Since you’re being a good boy, I’ll let you cum…”

Loki slumped back in relief, his cock almost twitching from Steve’s words. The god’s relief didn’t last long.

“I command that you will be able to cum again… just not from your cock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh has my humiliation kink been discovered yet? Lmaooo sorry Loki 🙋
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!! Xx
> 
> *I've got a new story up, which will be fully finished by the end of the day- Dark Tony/Loki, extremely dubious consent. We’re talking police man Tony with exotic dancer street punk Loki, mystery ensues 😅
> 
> **Fixed date xx


	8. “Take it slow, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long! Sorry to everyone who was waiting. I've had a lot on my plate so I've been trying to slowly get around to updating all my fics, but I didn't realise this one was next on the list! 
> 
> If it's ever been a while for a particular story of mine, feel free to check with me on how it's going. I can't guarantee that I'll get to it straight away, but sometimes if the stars align and I have some free time I can knock a chapter out within the next few days. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! I probably don't need to remind you all at this stage but i'll say it anyway- please check the tags if you need, this story is basically just mindless smut- dark mindless smut :)
> 
> xXx

“He’s still too tight, Tony.”

Steve grunted, the head of his cock just popping through the tight ring, groaning at the way it gripped him almost painfully. Loki’s muffled cry was silenced quickly when Tony tugged the chain of his collar and forced his cock further into the god’s throat, the pained gurgles pulling a satisfied grin up his cheeks.

“You’ve been stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey and your greedy little hole still wants more, hm?”

Tony chuckled, one hand controlling the chain, the other buried in Loki’s thick mane, using his grip to angle Loki’s head up enough to hold eye contact. Silent tears made silvery trails down the god’s red cheeks, his eyes struggling to stay open as he choked on the cock ramming into him at a painfully slow pace.

“Answer me.”

Tony ordered, tightening his grip in the midnight mess as Loki’s panicked expression betrayed the pure fact that he didn’t have a clue how exactly he was supposed to follow that order. 

He decided just to do exactly what he was told, attempting to answer around the punishing cock, his words coming out as just more chocked gurgles. It seemed to be enough for Tony, the inventor loosening his hold on his scalp and petting him affectionately. 

Steve pulled his cock out, the suddenness of it making Loki shudder. The Captain knelt down then, his hot breath on Loki’s left cheek before he leaned forward and spat into his hole before next spitting into his hand and coating it over his cock. He got up quickly, the heaviness of his erection spurring another shudder from the god when it nudged at his entrance once more.

“Relax, sweetheart, you’re going to enjoy it if you just relax for me.”

Steve grunted, placing a large hand on the small of Loki’s back as he pushed in. Loki moaned, the feel of Steve’s hot length splitting him open, rubbing at his raw canal mercilessly. Loki jerked forward involuntarily, trying to escape the mass, but all that did was shove Tony’s cock deeper down his gullet. 

The two Avengers started a punishing rhythm, each heavy thrust from Steve shoving Loki unceremoniously onto Tony’s cock. Loki was drooling, the aching of his jaw adding to the burning sting of his stretched hole, a chorus of grunts and moans from the three echoing around the walls.

“Do you think… he could take both of us?”

Tony panted, shoving himself into Loki’s mouth with a strange gleam in his eyes. Steve threw his head back as Loki suddenly tightened around him in panic, letting out a string of expletives as his grip on Loki’s narrow hips tightened.

“Agh, fuck, Loki…”

Steve breathed, his hips jerking forward into the tight vice that was Loki’s clenching hole.

“He must like the idea.”

Tony chuckled, finally pulling out his cock as Loki sucked in a gasping breath, Tony slapping his meaty length across Loki’s tear-streaked cheek with a satisfied grin.

“Should I take the front and then you can go from behind?”

Steve asked, still breathlessly pounding away. Tony nodded and before Loki could even blink, he was spun around, still connected to Steve’s cock as he was easily rested atop of the Captains chest, left in a strange embrace as Steve leaned back onto the hard ground.

Steve nuzzled into Loki’s neck, breathing in the scent of his hair and sighing contently at the feel of the God’s weight on top of him. Loki was shivering, his head spinning at the suddenness of it all as the rising panic took his mind.

He felt Steve’s large hands run down his back until they were on either side of his ass, pulling his cheeks apart. Loki only started to panic when he felt the inventor behind him, the heat of Tony’s body sending little spikes of fear across his skin until it finally reached his brain. 

He started to struggle then, but it was too late, Tony was already pressed up behind him, his own hands so cold as they grasped Loki’s hips. Before the god knew it, he was sandwiched between the two Avengers, one cock already buried deep and another now forcing its way inside of him as well.

“No, no, no, no…”

Loki chanted as he sobbed, his fingers gripping Steve’s broad shoulders desperately as he felt the head of Tony’s member finally carve its way inside of him, brutally stretching him beyond capacity.

“Agh, fuck, it’s so fucking tight!”

Tony groaned, sucking in a half-pained breath as he shoved his length the rest of the way in, collapsing on top of the sobbing god now impaled on both their thick cock.

“Shh, sweetheart, it will get better, you’re doing so well.”

Steve whispered, pressing kisses to Loki’s hair as he wrapped his strong arms around the god’s shaking body.

“Take it slow, Tony.”

Steve warned, his hands gently trailing down Loki’s back as he continued to butterfly kisses down his cheeks, the taste of Loki’s tears on his tongue.

“You got it, Cap.”

Tony chuckled, stilling for a moment as he let Loki get used to their combined girths. It didn’t take long though until he started thrusting, first slowly, then a little faster each time. They were both groaning, Steve’s hips thrusting up the same time Tony jerked forward, filling Loki so completely, so impossibly.

His cries were drowned out by the men pounding into him and for a long moment, all he felt was a burning, stretching pain, the feel of his own aching dick pressed up against Steve’s stomach, always so close to the edge and yet never to be released… until, he felt it.

The first time it was too quick, Tony’s cock brushing something inside of him that made a flash of fire rage through his skin, only to meld with the rest of the pain… but then it happened again, and again, each time knocking the breath out of him and making him jerk into Steve.

“Mhm, you feel it, my darling?”

Steve chuckled, both men doubling their efforts, getting into a punishing rhythm that forced their thick lengths into him fast and hard, slamming into that tender spot over and over again until he saw stars, a strange heat rushing into his belly as he felt it draw up into him.

He couldn’t talk, couldn’t scream, all he could feel was the overwhelming stretch of his tender hole, the two hot bodies pressing into him so overwhelmingly, and the pressure of his impending orgasm taking him over the top.

He screamed, the sound of it panicked and chocked as a blinding wave of pleasure took him higher then he had felt in years, rippling over every nerve, every cell, and sending him crashing down into a blissful crumple of nothingness. 

The two Avengers continued, spurred on by Loki’s pleasure, soon following him one after another, painting Loki’s insides with their hot seed.

Loki’s body kept jerking, the remnants of his orgasm refusing to let go, little ripples of pleasure-pain still racing up his spine. He could hear a muffled exchange from the two men, but he couldn’t understand a word, all he could hear was his own breathing as each gasp of air continued to rush into his lungs.

He didn’t know he was passing out, didn’t even notice that his vision was going dark, nor that the voices around him quietened to a steady hum… all he was consumed by was the bliss still coursing through his veins.

He smiled.

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheww, is it bad to say that I've been looking forward to this chapter?... Avenger sandwich anyone? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, feel free to share your thoughts, I love to hear them and I'll always reply xx
> 
> Also- I didn't get enough time to edit this properly so I hope it's at least readable eeek lmao, ok bye hehe <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a semi short series. If you are looking for something longer to sink your teeth into, then I have a Steve/Loki fic (dark!)-- 'The Soul is a Dark and Lonely Place'- otherwise, strap in and enjoy this little piece! :) 
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts! I reply to them all xxx


End file.
